Mutants
, one of the biggest mutant factions gathering together shortly before their invasion of Alcatraz.]] Mutants, also known as Homo superiors, are individuals who possess a genetic trait called the "X-Gene" that allows them to naturally develop superhuman powers and abilities and sometimes affecting their appearance. Genetics Mutants are born with a genetic trait called the "X-Gene", which alters the physiological structure of the individuals granting him/her superhuman powers and abilities, some of these powers the result of alteration of their appearance. These alterations, called mutation, is seemingly random and its rare (but not impossible) for two mutants to share the same mutation. History of Mutantkind Pre-Discovery The first mutant appeared during ancient Egypt thousands of years ago. James Howlett and Victor Creed whom fought in important wars of American history were the next earliest known mutants. By the time of World War II, mutants became a more widespread phenomenon though humanity at large continued ignorant of their existence. It was not until 1960's when the existence of mutantkind was revealed during the Cuba Missile Crisis, what orchestrated by Sebastian Shaw who sought to destroy baseline humans so that mutants could rule the Earth, with Shaw as their leader. His plans were thwarted by a group of mutant misfits, whom used their unique gifts to prevent a nuclear war. However their heroic actions exposed mutants to the world in irrevocable ways. First Extermination Attempt In 2003 Colonel William Stryker, Jr. sought to rid the world of mutantkind by using a combination of his son Jason and Charles Xavier's powers with Cerebro to mentally kill all mutants in the world. His plan nearly backfired at him and not only nearly caused homo sapiens' extermination but also a full-out war between mutants and humans. A "Cure" to mutation The billionaire businessman Warren Worthington II sought to cure his son of his "ailment" and used his corporation to create a mutant cure, using a mutant child as source. The cure was supposed to be used to cure mutants and make them human again but it was also used as a weapon by USA military in case dangerous mutants posed a threat to lives. Learning of this mutant supremacist Magneto lead an army to the headquarters of Worthington Labs, in San Francisco, to destroy it before it was used to exterminate mutantkind. Sentinel takeover In 1973, the Sentinel Program was used after Bolivar Trask was killed by Mystique. Later on, with her DNA, they create the Sentinel Mark V, a Sentinel that can adapt to it's environment. With these, the Sentinels take over the world, exterminating mutants, those with the mutant gene, and those that supported mutant resistance, thus leaving the worst of mankind left. Few survive. This however is fixed when Wolverine is sent back in time to stop Mystique. Notable Mutants Wolverine - Future.png|Wolverine Charles Xavier - Future.png|Professor X Magneto - Future.png|Magneto Image:Cyclops x3.jpg|Cyclops Image:Jean x3.jpg|Jean Grey/Phoenix Storm - Future.jpg|Storm Image:Rogue x3.jpg|Rogue Image:Mystique x3.jpg|Mystique Image:Sabretooth1.jpg|Sabretooth Image:Toad1.jpg|Toad Iceman.png|Iceman Nightcrawlerpromo.jpg|Nightcrawler Image:Deathstrike.jpg|Lady Deathstrike JasonStryker-X2.png|Mutant 143 Image:Pyro x3.jpg|Pyro Deadpool-TV-Colossus wi9byx.jpg|Colossus Kitty Pryde 01a.png|Kitty Pryde Image:Beast x3.jpg|Beast Image:Angel x3.jpg|Angel Image:Juggernaut x3.jpg|Juggernaut Multiple Man thumb.jpg|Multiple Man Callisto x3.jpg|Callisto Arclight.jpg|Arclight KidOmega1.jpg|Quill Psylocke.jpg|Psylocke Anole.png|Anole Spike.png|Spike 191px-Phat Movie2.jpg|Phat Herman.jpg|Glob Herman Ash-XM3.png|Ash Leech.jpg|Leech Jubilee.jpg|Jubilee Xmen.jpg|Siryn Artie1-X2.png|Artie Maddicks Douglas Ramsey.jpg|Cypher Jones.jpg|Jones Flea.jpg|Flea File:Deadpool2.jpg|Wade Wilson (Original Timeline Image:Gambit Icon.JPG|Remy LeBeauGambit KaylaSilverfoxPromo.jpg|Kayla Silverfox JohnWraith-XMOWsf.png|John Wraith Image:FredDukes4-XMOW.png|Blob AgentZero2-XMOWsf.png|Agent Zero ThCA0DW7L8.jpg|Bolt Emma poster.jpg|Emma Sebastian Shaw XFC.jpg|Sebastian Shaw Emma Frost.jpg|Emma Frost Banshee123.jpg|Banshee Havok X-Men First Class123.jpg|Havok Azazel promo thumb.jpg|Azazel Angel Salvadore X-Men First Class.jpg|Angel Salvadore Riptide.png|Riptide Darwin.jpg|Darwin Viper home thumb.jpg|Viper Image:Yukio home thumb.jpg|Yukio Bishop.png|Lucas Bishop Roberto DaCosta.jpg|Sunspot Warpath - Future.jpg|Warpath Blink - Future.jpg|Blink Quicksilver.png|Quicksilver Ink.png|Ink ApocalypseFP.jpg|Apocalypse Negasonic Teenage Warhead promo~2.jpg|Negasonic Teenage Warhead Ajax homepage.png|Ajax Angel Dust homepage.png|Angel Dust Caliban.jpg|Caliban See Also *The X-Men *Brotherhood of Mutants *Hellfire Club *Team X Category:X-Men Category:Mutants Category:Earth-10005 Category:X-Men Culture Category:Characters by species Category:Wolverine culture Category:Deadpool culture Category:Gambit culture Category:Superhumans Category:Legion culture